Samchel Here to Eternity
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Samchel love story
1. Intro

A/N: I have been wanting to do a full Samchel story for awhile. They may not be the most popular pairing, but please no bashing. This story would take place during Season two during"Silly love songs". Not sure how long tho story will be yet. Lets see where the adventure takes us.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

happy reading!

Bernadette xoxo


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: My first full Samchel ff attempt so please be kind and absolutely no bashing. Thank you. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Warning: Mature moments and mild language.

Sam Evans was in the locker room changing after practice. He was excited to spend time with his girlfriend, Quinn had only been together a short time, and he thought he knew her better than anyone. She tried to come across as a HBIC around McKinley but he got to see the strong , sweet young woman who became a teen mother. She seemed to really care for him especially after signing"Lucky" with him and first date at Breadstix. Sam was so"in love" he never imagined he would be looking at her now in a corner with his so-called best friend, Finn Hudson, who was also Quinn's ex and hold up wasn't Finn dating Rachel Berry?

Sam walked closer and heard kissing sounds and whispering,and sure enough there stood Finn and Quinn locked in an embrace. Sam felt like his whole world crashing down on him. And where was Rachel? Did she know?

Sam saw red and tried the best way to approach the situation. Plus tomorrow night was Valentine's Day...perfect, he thought. Sam got dressed and hurried to his truck to get far away from the couple. Sam turned on the radio, looked at the photo of he &amp; Quinn taken at Sectionals and wiped a tear away.

Meanwhile, Rachel was sitting at Lima Bean with Mercedes, Kurt, and Kurt's friend from Dalton Academy, Blaine Anderson. Rachel and Blaine had a short history after her Rachel Berry Trainwreck Party Extravaganza fiasco. They kissed, got drunk, okay maybe not in that order. They tried to date but he admitted he was 100 percent gay. There goes that idea to get over Finn Hudson, whom she suspected was cheating with Quinn who was supposed to be dating Sam Evans. Sam is such a sweet guy and didn't deserve this. Rachel and Finn had been on and off for as long as she could remember.

Blaine: So Rachel tomorrow is Valentine's Day, do you think you and Finn will honestly get back together?

Kurt: Hell no, that ship has sailed and sank. Plus I've heard rumors he's been spotted with Quinn.

Mercedes: I hope not because you would think she would've learned after the thing with Puck.

Rachel: She's always wanted Finn, and always Finn would go back to her. Plus she's always looking for an excuse to hurt me. What Quinn wants, Quinn gets. I just wish I could meet someone who truly wants JUST me. It always feels like Cupid is aiming at me as a joke or really bad aim.

Mercedes: Or he is putting obstacles in your path until Mr. Right comes along.

Kurt: Besides, you have NYADA to look forward to. Maybe Finn isn't your happy ever after.

Blaine : Well I know we didn't work out, but any guy would be proud to have you..And I know a number of Warblers who would be interested in dating Rachel Berry.

Rachel: *smiling* Thank you guys. I appreciate it. You're right Kurt, gotta keep my eyes on M prize: Broadway here I come.

Mercedes: Looks like we will be single ladies on Valentine's Day.

Rachel: Yay.

Rachel went home soon after and tried to keep her mind off of Finn and Quinn. Then remembered someone else...Sam Evans. How could they do this to him who would never hurt anyone? She loved Finn and probably always would, but also thought what it would be like to be with someone like Sam? Nah he would never look her way..Guys like Sam never gave her a second glance.

Rachel thought she and Finn had been special. Boy was she wrong. She looked at his photo on her phone and started to sing a Rihanna song.

Take A Bow"

(Rachel)  
Oh, how about a round of applause, yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

[Chorus:]  
Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talking' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

[Chorus]

[Bridge]  
Oh, and the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, oh

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

Rachel wiped her tears, climbed into bed to sleep away the hurt she felt.

Sam sat in his room thinking of the situation he was in and best way to deal with it. Somehow for some reason his mind drifted from Quinn to Rachel of all people. Wait..what?! Why was he thinking of Rachel? 't even his type. Why is Rachel Berry flooding his thoughts lately? Not that she's ugly or anything because she was gorgeous. Hmmm, maybe if he went to bed his mind would forget about Rachel. Good luck with that one Sammy, he thought to self.

"Rachel" he mumbled in his sleep.

A/N: This is only beginning..i will write more soon. Read &amp; Review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back to Samchel: Here to Eternity. I want to thank you for the encouragement for more Samchel. Regardless is popular or not, its fan fiction and you're entitled to ship whomever you choose. Just please do not bash . Thanks. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Sam walked into Glee to see Rachel in tears. He hates seeing her cry and had the urge to punch whoever made her cry. In tho case it had to be Finn. They made be friends, but even he knew Finn was clueless when it came to girls and how to treat them. He stole Quinn and he treated both Quinn and Rachel like a see saw.

Sam: Hey Rach, are you okay?

Rachel: You mean aside from my now ex boyfriend being a moron who doesn't deserve me yet I am still in love with him? Yes, I'm peachy.

Sam: Um sorry.

Rachel sighed. "I am okay. I apologize. It just hurts when the person you love repeatedly hurts you and almost admit he feels fireworks with the very girl who makes my life a living hell. Not good for my ego. He can't forgive me for mistakes I've made but its alright to cheat?

Sam: Quinn and Finn?

Rachel: Oops! I am so sorry, Sam. Forget I said anything. I know you love Quinn. You don't deserve any of this.

Sam: I had suspicion and trust me its not your fault.

Quinn: Man hands what are you doing with my boyfriend? You just can't leave alone what is mine can you? First Finn, Puck, and now Sam. You are out of any of their leagues.

Sam: Enough Quinn! She can't steal what is not yours. I am not your boyfriend. Go be with Finn who apparently has mono. He definitely het I from Rachel.

Finn: Hey Evans! Don't talk to her like that!

Sam: I don't date cheating sluts or friends with hypocrites. Finn, you're the biggest hypocrite. You treat Rachel like crap and yell at her for being with Puck yet it didn't stop you from going out with my girlfriend did it. You both deserve each other.

Finn: You can't have Rachel. She's mine.

Rachel: I am not yours. I never was. Go be with Queen Fireworks here. I don't need you. Not anymore.

Rachel ran out of the room in tears. Not exactly how she pictured her Valentine's Day. Mr. Shue lied when he said she'd find a boy who would loved her. Who would ever want Man hands Berry.

Rachel sat in the stairwell sobbing. When she heard footsteps approaching.

Rachel: Finn, leave me alone. Please.

Sam: I am not Finn, Rachel.

Rachel: What do you want, Sam?

Sam: I came to see how you were doing. Plus I don't want to be in the same room at the moment with those two.

Rachel: At least you actually had a relationship.

Sam: Not really. Not if she was that weak to keep going back to King Douchebag.

Rachel smiled. "You've been around Puck too long."

Sam: Listen Rachel, you deserve so much better than Finn. So what if he sees fireworks with Quinn. Can you honestly say you felt those with him?

Rachel: I guess not.

Sam: Perhaps he's not really the guy for you. And besides do you really want mono right now?

Rachel: This isn't the way I expected to spend my first real Valentine's day.

Sam: Listen Rachel, I know we don't know each other well enough still, but I heard that Kurt and the Warblers are going to be at Breadstix and I am leaving an open invitation to join me for Valentine's Day, even just as friends. It beats being alone.

Rachel: Thank you for the offer. I'll try. I would love to see Kurt and Blaine, though.

Sam: Well there will be an empty spot at my table reserved for one Rachel Berry. *kissing her cheek*

Sam: Oh um. Sorry I don't know why I did that, Rach. I'd better go before I make even more of a fool of myself. Hope to see you tonight.

Sam quickly walked away, and Rachel touched her cheek. Cupid must be playing with her again.

"Someone Else's Star" (A/N: By Bryan White)

(Rachel)

Alone again tonight  
Without someone to love  
The stars are shining bright  
So one more wish goes up

Oh, I wish I may  
And I wish with all my might  
For the love I'm dreaming of  
And missing in my life

You'd think that I could find  
A true love of my own  
It happens all the time  
To people that I know

Their wishes all come true  
So I've got to believe  
There's still someone out there who  
Is meant for only me

I guess I must be wishing on  
Someone else's star  
It seems like someone else keeps getting  
What I'm wishing for

Why can't I be as lucky  
As those other people are  
I guess I must be wishing  
On someone else's star

I sit here in the dark  
And stare up at the sky  
But I can't give my heart  
One good reason why

Everywhere I look  
It's lovers that I see  
It seems like everyone's in love  
With everyone but me

I guess I must be wishing on  
Someone else's star  
It seems like someone else keeps getting  
What I'm wishing for

Why can't I be as lucky  
As those other people are  
Oh, I guess I must be wishing  
On someone else's star

Why can't I be as lucky  
As those other people are  
Oh, I guess I must be wishing  
On someone else's star

Rachel: Maybe it's time I wished on my own star. I am a star and one day someone will love every part of me. Maybe sharing Valentine's Day with her few friends and Sam wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Rachel gathered her belongings and headed home to get ready for Valentine's Day. Time to turn these lemons into lemonade. She told herself.

A/N: Sorry so short. I'll update soon. Have a great day! Read &amp; Review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Gleeks! Big night..the 2hr premiere of Final season begins tonight. I am so ready but sad too. Cant wait for blainchel moments, and I noticed that little bit of Samchel during "Take on me" scene. Cute! Plus I read this final season we will get to see the M.I.A. Matt Rutherford. I've always wondered where he went. I bet he would be surprised that no one has forgotten him. I do wish they would bring back Rory, Sugar and Joe at least. And of course you know I want Sebastian. And how glad we are that Rachel Berry is back. Seriously the writers totally messed up writing for her. Anyways, continuing on with our story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel went home to get ready for the Valentine's Day show at Breadstix. She was dateless but promised Kurt and Blaine should would support them and the Warblers. Plus Sam had asked her to come. It definitely beat staying home. She would not let Finn or Quinn bring her down. She decided tonight she would not dress as an overgrown toddler. She found a cute red and white skater skirt, blouse, natural makeup and hair down in a soft wave of curls. She doubled checked herself in the mirror, and grab what she needed. Just as she opened the door to leave, she ran into the chest of Finn Hudson.

Finn: Rach, we need to talk.

Rachel::Finn what the hell? Shouldn't you be with Quinn?

Finn: Listen, I am a screw up. I'm sorry. You shouldn't spend Valentine's Day alone.

Rachel: Who said I was going to be alone. As a matter of fact, I have a date tonight.

Finn: A date? Who with?

Rachel: It stopped being your business when YOU broke up with me and stuck your tongue down Quinn's tonsils. You know your way out. I'm going to be late. Happy Valentine's Day Finn. *Rachel closed her door and headed to her car, driving towards Breadstix. Tonight she was going to enjoy herself.

Meanwhile at Breadstix, Sam waited at a table alone. He was waiting for the show to stop. hoped Rachel would show up. Why did he try to kiss her earlier? Sam you're an idiot, he scolded himself. He wad lost in thought and didn't notice the girl sitting across from him..

?: Wow the very table from our first date.

Sam: What are you doing here Quinn? Tired of playing tonsil hockey already with the big giant doughboy already?

Quinn: C'mon Sam, you know you can't resist me. I'm your girlfriend..

Sam: Quinn, what part of ex girlfriend do you not understand? I stopped being your boyfriend when you cheated on me.

Quinn: I didn't mean to..

Sam: Just like you didn't "mean to" when you slept with Puck?

Quinn: That's not fair.

Sam: What isn't fair is how you think its okay to string people along and then blame other people for Quinn's mistakes instead of owning up to I Lucy Caboose.

Quinn: So that's it? You're giving up?

Sam: I'd rather be alone then played for a fool.

Sam was about to say something else, until he looked to see someone approaching his table and smile.

?: Excuse me Quinn, I believe that you're in my seat.

Quinn: Get out of here RuPaul.

Rachel: I don't think so Quinn because I was actually invited by Sam.

Quinn became furious. "Leave my boyfriend alone."

Rachel: Why would I when you stole MY boyfriend and Sam is your Ex and he invited me .

Quinn: Sam is this a sick joke?!

Sam: Goodbye Quinn.

Quinn got up and glared at Rachel, "This isn't over."

Rachel: It is over. Buh bye.

Quinn growled and stormed out.

Sam: Well, that was fun.

Rachel: I am sorry if I ruined your night.

Sam: You didn't ruin it. You showed up and I am glad.

Rachel: Well I am here, lets enjoy the night together.

Suddenly Kurt and the Warblers began their performance.

"Silly Love Songs"

(Blaine)

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again

(Blaine with Warblers)

I love you  
I love you

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,

Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.

I love you  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (I love you)  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again

I love you  
I love you

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me.

Rachel: Woohoo! Yay Kurt!

Sam: I want to do a duet with you.

Rachel: I'd . During glee?

Sam: Now is the best time.

Sam got up and extended his hand to Rachel.

Sam: Since when does Rachel Berry refuse a performance?

Rachel: Never. Let's do this Mr. Evans.

Sam and Rachel walked to the stage, smiling at the Warblers. Kurt and Blaine giving the pair a wink and a smile.

"I See The Light"  
(A/N: Mandy Moore with Zachary Levi)

[Rachel ]  
All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

[Rachel ]  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

[Sam ]  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

[Both]  
And at last I see the light

[Sam ]  
And it's like the fog has lifted

[Both]  
And at last I see the light

[Rachel ]  
And it's like the sky is new

[Both]  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you

Now that I see you

Sam and Rachel took a bow. Sam decided to take Rachel somewhere quieter.

Sam: Would you like to go somewhere, um, more private?

Rachel: I'd love to.

Sam helped her with her coat and paid their check.

The air outside of the restaurant was a bit cold but quiet. Sam and Rachel walked together, he wrapped an arm around her.

Sam: I'm glad you came, Rachel.

Rachel: Sorry I'm not Quinn.

Sam: I'm not Finn.

Rachel: Thank goodness.

Sam chuckled.

Sam: You know what Rachel, I cant get over what happened earlier with the kiss and I am sorry but i also don't have any regrets.

Rachel: Neither do I. It is just surprising because I was never your type.

Sam: Maybe you were and I was too blinded by Quinn Fabray.

Rachel: You certainly wouldn't be the first to fall into her Web.

(Sam)

"All I Have To Give"

I don't know what he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car  
To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart?  
I don't know  
But if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart

[Chorus:]  
But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I could live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give

When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not  
Even listening to a word you say?  
That's okay babe, just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away  
Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please  
I'm on my knees  
Praying for the day that you'll be mine

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]  
To you... (hey girl) hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside  
All the money in the world could never add up to all the love  
I have inside... I love you

And I will give it to you  
All I can give, all I can give  
Everything I have is for you  
But love is all I have to give

[Chorus (3x)]

But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give... to you

Sam leaned in and kissed Rachel. Sam was surprised that Rachel kissed back.

They pulled away and smiled.

Sam: Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel. Would you be my Valentine?

Rachel: Happy Valentine's Day, Sam..And I would love to be your Valentine.

Sam: Good, now let's get you home safely and deal with everything else later. *Kissing her again.*

Rachel: Best Valentine's Day ever.

Sam: Ditto.

A/N: I hope you liked chapter. Glee on right now! Ahhhh! Blaine and Rachel doing "Suddenly Seymour" and promise in this together. Eek Blainchel feels!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Back for another chapter, and loved the premiere of final season. Was nice to see some Samchel. Whether just as friends or if they happen, I think they are adorable. We shall see what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Sam got to school early and waited for Rachel in the choir room. He actually had a song he wanted to sing. For the first time, he smiled and not feel like he had to behave a certain way or care about popularity. Or who is going to be prom king or queen. If that is what Fuinn wanted then they could have it. He could see Samchel happening.

Rachel walked into the choir room,.and a slushy was thrown by Finn and Quinn. *Splash*

Sam: Rachel! What the hell Finn?! Quinn?!

Quinn: That is what you get Treasure Trail! Stealing my boyfriends.

Sam: I am NOT your boyfriend, and who is the boyfriend stealer Quinn because it is exactly what YOU did.

Finn: I am so close to knocking you out Evans!

Sam: Try me Doughboy!

Finn pushed Sam, and Sam fought back. Rachel pushed them apart, "Stop it!"

Sam: I'm sorry Rachel.

Rachel: Let's just sit down. Ignore them.

WS: Okay guys songs, anyone have anything to share?

Sam: I do. For Rachel.

Rachel stared at Sam, and smiled. Finn and Quinn glared at the pair.

Truly

(Sam)

Girl, tell me only this  
That I'll have your heart for always  
And you want me by your side  
Whispering the words I'll always love you

And forever I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care  
I will always be there

Now I need to tell you this  
There's no other love like your love  
And i,as long as I live,  
I'll give you all the joy  
My heart and soul can give

Let me hold you  
I need to have you near me  
And I feel with you in my arms  
This love will last forever

Because I'm truly  
Truly in love with you girl  
I'm truly head over heels with your love  
I need you, and with your love I'm free  
And truly,you know you're alright with me

Rachel: I don't know what to say.

Sam: I want us to really make us work. I don't care about popularity. Just you Rachel.

Puck: Looks like you've been replaced Finnish.

Finn: What the hell!

Quinn: You will be begging for me, Samuel Evans. Rachel is a loser.

Rachel: Yet I have Sam, and Finn wants me too. Even Puck at times.

Santana: Snap!

WS: That is ENOUGH!

The rest of Glee was devoted to working on set list.

Sam: I really care for you Rachel.

Rachel: You realize you will be target of Slushies now.

Sam: Bring it on!

Rachel kissed him hard and deep.

Sam kissed her back and glad he made right choice. As he said, they could bring as many slushies his way, his feelings won't change. He won't give up on Rachel.

Quinn to Finn: They will pay.

Finn: Whatever...want to make out?

A/N:I know this is short again. I will write more soon. Good night!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I am glad you enjoy this story. I'm still deciding on how long this will be. Also unsure how I feel about the upcoming samchel moments coming up on Glee. I honestly would love to see samchel happen or at least everyone able to leave with some type of happiness.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, characters or song lyrics.

After Valentine's Day, Rachel and Sam walked into McKinley High hand in hand. Ignoring the gossiping and glares. Sam honestly could care less what others think, but he felt protective towards Rachel. He invited her to spend time with him and his family. She never judged him for his family's situation. Her fathers already offered a job to his dad but his dad was too proud.

Santana: So Trouty Mouth and Manhands! Together now?

Sam: Back off Santana.

Santana: No me gusta!

Rachel: Not your decision, Tana.

Santana: Listen RuPaul, nobody talks to me like that. I will go Lima Heights on you.

Rachel: Please threats get old. You're from the rich side of Lima Heights, comprende bitch?

Santana: Wow..hobbit getting mouthy..i love it. Watch your Girlie Trout mouth!

Sam: Sorry baby..see you in glee?

Rachel: Sam...glee is first today.

Sam: Well then what are we waiting for?

They walked into the choir room and Mr. Schue's wanting them to discuss set list. He called on Rachel and Sam.

(Sam)

"I Think About You"

Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:

[Chorus:]  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could.  
I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

[Chorus]  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you.

"All I Ever Need" (A/N: Austin Mahone)

(Sam)  
Don't the water grow the trees  
Don't the moon pull the tide  
Don't the stars light the sky  
Like you need to light my life  
If you need me anytime  
You know I'm always right by your side  
See I've never felt this love  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

(both)

[Pre-chorus:]  
You don't understand how much you really mean to me  
I need you in my life  
You're my necessity  
But believe me you're everything  
That just makes my world complete  
And my love is clear the only thing that I'll ever see

(Rachel)

[Chorus:]  
You're all I ever need  
Baby you're amazing  
You're my angel come and save me  
You're all I ever need  
Baby you're amazing  
You're my angel come and save me

(Sam)

Don't the water grow the trees  
Don't the moon pull the tide  
Don't the stars light the sky  
Like you need to light my life  
We can do anything you like  
I know we both can get it right tonight  
You got your walls built up high  
I can tell by looking in your eyes

(both)

[Pre-chorus:]  
You don't understand how much you really mean to me  
I need you in my life  
You're my necessity  
But believe me you're everything  
That just makes my world complete  
And my love is clear the only thing that I'll ever see

(Rachel)

[Chorus:]  
You're all I ever need  
Baby you're amazing  
You're my angel come and save me  
You're all I ever need  
Baby you're amazing  
You're my angel come and save me

(Sam)

[2x]  
When it comes to you  
Baby I'm addicted  
You're like a drug, no rehab can fix it  
I think you're perfect baby even with your flaws  
You ask what I like about you  
Ooh, I love it all

(Sam)

[Chorus 2x:]  
You're all I ever need  
Baby you're amazing  
You're my angel come and save me

(Rachel)  
You're all I ever need  
Baby you're amazing

(Sam)  
You're my angel come and save me

Sam leaned over to kiss Rachel.

Finn: No PDA!

Sam: Remember that next time you and Barbie decided to eat each others tonsils, finny.

WS: Okay enough. great job Samchel.

Sam: Rachel, I love you.

Rachel: I love you too.

Quinn: Not for long...

A/N: Sorry so short...


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome back! I apologize my Author's notes today are a bit of a rant. I was looking at the photo of Lea Michele in her orange dress she wore at the Golden Globes. First of all, as always, Lea Michele looked beautiful. I got annoyed with the continued negative comments made towards Lea and I find it totally disrespectful especially when Lea has done nothing but handle everything thrown at her with grace and with a smile. People bash her if she hides away, if she's trying to move forward with her life. She's handling it better than most of us could. She is in no way disrespecting Cory. Cory would most likely be happy to see her smile again and moving forward rather than backwards. I miss Cory too but nothing will bring him back. It was not her fault. Cory had problems before they even met. I've lost family due to addiction. I've lost loved ones who have passed including a man who was possibly the love of my life(my inspiration for my story Not me). I lost my first daughter due to prematurity, and its taken me almost 8 years now to try to move forward. Moving forward hasn't been easy. I saw people trashing her, and someone called her "manipulative" or " opportunist" and I ask how so? When has Lea ever done that?

Usually I don't say anything but the comments are so hurtful and enough is enough..so you may not be a fan and that's fine. But remember these comments hurt these people too. Lea, I don't know how she does it, but she has handled everything thrown at her with class. Do not put her in the same category with stars who act trashy. I love seeing her smile and sing again. Lea has always been great with the fans, so why would you disrespect her in return? Whoever she ends up with on the show, its called her job. Her character. As with anyone we watch on television or movies. Just saying. Okay end of rant.

Anyways I am time jumping the story. I hope you are enjoying reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

A couple years have passed since Sam and Rachel started dating. No one saw their relationship coming. Some people were glad to see the end of Finchel, and others though Samchel was all wrong. Sam knew he had never been happier since he met Rachel. She has always been there for him, and never judged her.

Here she was about to take the Broadway scene by storm. How many young people their age can say their dreams since they could talk was actually coming true. Rachel Berry was about to star in an iconic role at the age of twenty. He couldn't be more proud. He also had a surprise for her.

Blaine: Sam, are you sure you're ready to do this?

Sam: I've been ready since high school. Rachel is the one for me. Besides who else would understand my obsession with Avatar, just as she is with Broadway and Funny Girl? She's played Maria from West Side Story and now Fanny Brice! She's amazing. She's handled the loss of Finn with grace and I don't know how she's done it. She has accepted me into her heart.

Blaine: You're my bestie. The both of you are. I want you both to be happy.

Sam: Let's do this..

Sam and Blaine joined the others in the audience for Rachel's opening night. He took a deep breath as Rachel took the stage.

"I'm The Greatest Star"

(Rachel)  
I got 36 expressions!  
Sweet as pie to tough as leather  
And that's six expressions more than all them Barrymores put together.  
Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift?  
Well, it must be a plot!  
'Cause their scared that I got...such a gift?  
Well, I'm miffed

Cause I'm  
The Greatest Star  
I am by far!  
But no one knows it-OY  
They're gonna hear a voice  
A silver flute (ah ooh ah ooh)  
They'll cheer each toot  
(Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm)  
When I expose it  
(Now can't ya see to look at me that)  
I'm a natural Camille.  
As Camille I just feel  
I've so much to offer  
(Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because)  
I'm a natural cougher  
(ahoo, aheh, ahay)  
Some ain't got it, not a lump  
I'm a great big clump of talent  
Laugh!  
(ha ha ha ha)  
They'll bend in half  
(Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?)  
A thousand jokes  
(Stick around for the jokes!)  
A thousand faces  
I reiterate  
When you're gifted, then you're gifted  
These are facts  
I've got no axe to grind  
Hey, whaddaya blind?  
In all of the world so far  
I'm the greatest star

No autographs, please.  
Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever?  
I should say not.  
Any minute now they're gonna be out.  
Finished!  
Then it'll be my turn  
hmph!

Who is the pip with pizzazz?  
Who is all ginger and jazz?  
Who is as glamourous as?  
Who's an american beauty rose?  
With an american beauty NOSE!  
And ten american beauty toes?  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot. One gun shot and BAM!  
Hey Mister Keeney!  
Here I am!

I'm the greatest star  
I am by far  
But no one knows it  
That's why I was born  
I'll blow my horn  
Till someone blows in  
I gotta break the lights  
Gotta flash of light  
I'll flicker then flare up!  
All the world's gonna stare up!  
Looking down you'll never see me,  
Try the sky cause that'll be me!

I can make 'em cry!  
I can make 'em sigh!  
Someday they'll clamor for my drama  
Have ya guessed YET!  
Who's the best yet?  
If ya ain't, I'll tell ya one more time  
You'll bet your last dime  
In all of the world so far  
I am the greatEST, greatest  
Staaaaaaar!

Sam: Guys, she truly IS the greatest star!

Kurt: We know this, now shhhhhhhh!

Santana: No me gusts trouty.

The whole show was amazing. Sam hurried to beat her to the dressing room. He felt around his pocket to make sure he didn't lose the ring. The guitar was ready. Soon he heard Rachel's voice coming. He hid waiting for her. As soon as Rachel entered, Sam closed the door startling her.

Rachel: Samuel, what are you doing?

Sam touched her lips with his fingers to silence her.

Sam: Just shhh just for a moment. Just sit please.

Rachel: O...kay...

Here to Eternity (A/N: Michael Peterson)

(Sam)

I did everything I could to get you here tonight  
Without telling you why  
Now girl if you only would, please hold out your hand  
Just close your eyes  
I've been dying to ask you one burning question  
Will you be mine?

From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you  
I'm willing and able and ready to  
Whatever you need  
I am here for you, and I'll always be  
From here to eternity

I saved a year for this ring  
I can't wait to see  
How it looks on your hand  
I'll give you everything that one woman needs  
From a one woman man  
I'll be strong I'll be tender a man of my word  
I will be yours.

From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you  
I'm willing and able and ready to  
Whatever you need  
I am here for you, and I'll always be  
From here to eternity

Rachel: Sam...

Sam: The song express how I've felt for you ever since I met you in high school. We have been through so much, and I want to share M life with just you. Please, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you make me the happiest man and be my greatest star now and forever? Will you marry me?

Rachel: From here to eternity, yes! Yes! I will marry you, Samuel Evans! I love you.

Sam swept her into his arms and slipped ring on finger. He crashed his lips onto hers.

Sam walked her to the sofa, and Rachel tried to remind her that they had an to get to..

Sam: They can wait, I can't. First I just want to make love to my wifey to be.

Rachel kissed back and giggled.

Rachel: Such a gentleman.

Sam and Rachel later on married and expecting their first child. Their love will survive eternity and beyond.

A/N: Sorry story was short. Read and Review..

The End


End file.
